


Ipsi saepe damnant oderuntque quae non intelligunt

by allhaildiscordia



Series: The Wizarding World Implementation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Big Bang Theory (TV), Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhaildiscordia/pseuds/allhaildiscordia
Summary: Sheldon had a nightmare, and Leonard offered him some Dreamless Sleep potion.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter
Series: The Wizarding World Implementation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ipsi saepe damnant oderuntque quae non intelligunt

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually going to write a Harry Potter fanfic for the first time, but then I read this fanfic plot idea from a Sheldon/Leonard Tumblr site of them being students at Hogwarts. So I made a crossover fic inspired by that. I modified the plot though, and I don't think this fic qualifies as a happy story.
> 
> As usual, English isn't my first language, so please bear with me. Grammatical errors ahead, and also, unbeta-ed. May or may not edit this later. (Edit: I'm kind of editing it)
> 
> Characters aren't mine, only the story. Any similarities to real life are unintended.
> 
> (But well, if you do went to Hogwarts, and can perform magic...unless you're Voldy or a Death Eater, I would really like to meet you :D)
> 
> Also, the title means "they themselves condemn and hate things which they don't understand". This is more of a note to myself, as I will surely forget its meaning along the way.

* * *

In the middle of all the debris, and amidst all the rubble that littered what's supposed to be pristine, white carpeted floor, lays an old lady, her hand clutching a wand.

 _He's too late. He has apparated across continents despite the mortal risks, but he is still far too late_.

He hurriedly ran and kneeled beside an old lady, murmuring diagnostic charms while visually checking her for injuries.

"Meemaw, please don't move, lest you'll aggravate your injuries..."

As he lifted her head up in an attempt to place it above his lap, he felt something warm and sticky coating his palms.

_Blood._

"Moonpie..."

He felt a certain chill wash all over him, his tears threatening to spill, but never came.

"Meemaw...don't talk. Please save your energy. I'm calling the healers..."

He then pointed his wand towards what's supposed to be the living room wall, already blasted to pieces, revealing the neighborhood that has met the same fortune as his Meemaw's house.

Blinding light shot out of his wand, momentarily basking the house in eerie silver light, bounding off towards the night's black nothingness, never to come back.

He felt a hand clutch firmly onto the front of his robes. 

The old lady shook her head.

"Listen to me..."

"Meemaw..."

He tucked in a loose gray hair to the back of his Meemaw's ear.

"There's no time. Run. Go to Houston. Look for Dr. Flora Douglas. She's a dear friend of your mom and mine. I've...already sent her a Patronus. She and her husband are already expecting you..."

With a wave of a wand, she produced a parchment with an address written on it, then placed it on his hand.

"It's too late for everybody in this town. Save yourself. Run...and never look back..."

"No, please. I can't leave you like this Meemaw..."

"I love you, Moonpie...I will always be proud of you, remember that. I'm so proud of you, my Moonpie..."

* * *

_All in one night, he had lost everything._

_Missy was right. For someone who has prided himself for being intelligent beyond his years, he is quite stupid._

_He shouldn't have played the hero. He should have just minded his own business._

_He...had always hated Dr. Sturgis' Augereys. But never had he felt frightened by them. Until now._

* * *

"Nightmares, buddy?", said the voice coming from the wall opposite the headboard of his bed.

"Hello, Leonard. I apologize for...inadvertently waking you up in this ungodly hour", Sheldon replied after taking a deep breath.

"Ah, no, I was just turning in. Just finished reading the new comic books I've picked up from the store..."

With a tone of concern, Leonard continued, "Hey...if you don't mind, I have a few vials of Dreamless Sleep here, I think you could use some..."

"That's not necessary, though I thank you for your concern. I'm be going back to sleep now..."

Sheldon went back to lying on his back, pulling his comforter up to his neck.

"Wait, are you sure? I mean, it's no bother, and what if you get nightmares again?"

Sheldon scoffed.

"You make me seriously reconsider reinstalling the Silencing Charms in both our rooms..."

"Geez Sheldon, I'm just concerned about you..."

"You shouldn't display your Hufflepuff tendencies so wantonly. That's the reason why people always take advantage of you. You know people often misinterpret kindness for weakness", Sheldon reprimanded

"Hell, what are you, a Slytherin? You didn't even went to Hogwarts, what do you know?", Leonard exasperatedly replied.

"For your information, I was a Gryffindor."

Leonard paused, both in shock and disbelief.

"Wait, you said you graduated from Ilvermorny! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said I graduated from Ilvermorny. That statement in itself doesn't disclose any information as to whether I went to Hogwarts or not."

"And you, a Gryffindor? Yeah right..."

"I don't see why that's hard to believe, Leonard."

That statement was met with a derisive snort from Leonard.

"So, you went to Hogwarts, huh? Damn, you're probably in the same year as I was", Leonard continued after a brief pause.

A ghost of a smile momentarily flitted Sheldon's lips, then it was gone.

"Go to sleep Leonard, we still have work tomorrow. I do not wish to meet my untimely demise just because we got involved in a car accident due to you not getting enough REM sleep."

"Apparate to Caltech if you're so distrustful about the safety of my driving. And for your information, my car has Cushioning Charms around it...", Leonard rebuked.

After a brief pause, Leonard continued, "But really, buddy, are you sure you don't need some Dreamless Sleep potion?"

Sheldon dismissed Leonard with an exasperated sigh.

"Go to sleep, Leonard."

"Oh what the hell", Leonard said in resignation, pulling the sheets on top of him.

After a stretch of silence, Sheldon called.

"Leonard?"

"Yes?", Leonard replied, weariness aparent in his voice.

"Thank you", Sheldon said in between ruffling of sheets.

"You're welcome, Sheldon", Leonard curtly replied.

* * *

_A Hufflepuff from a well-known pureblood family of Slytherins, a son who always seeks his illustrious mother's approval, but always falls short...never enough, and can never be compared (nor can ever compete) to his older, more accomplished siblings._

* * *

Today, he has reached a new level of lame.

For a third year student, he should be quite used to Hogwarts by now. But he had found himself going in circles, stuck in the more sunny and bright (albeit student-less) parts of the castle, and if this continues, he's going to be late for his Potions class.

No one wants to be late for Potions class with Snape. Not unless you have a death wish.

And if the sunny ambiance (the chirping birds adding further insult to injury) is of any indication, it just means that he is still miles away from the dark and cold corridors of the dungeon.

_(He belatedly apologized for being inaccurate to no one but himself. He is usually good at doing approximations, whether it be in Imperial, or Metric units. But he has long accepted the fact that plenty of Muggle rules don't apply to Hogwarts. Or in the wizarding world in general.)_

He released a deep sigh of resignation to his inevitable fate.

At that moment, a tall, lanky figure wearing Gryffindor robes was approaching, walking towards the opposite direction.

Without thinking, and out of desperation, he suddenly grabbed the Gryffindor's arm, earning him a sharp glare.

"I'm sorry, but can you please, _please_ , tell me which way it is to the Potions classroom?"

The Gryffindor raised a graceful eyebrow at him, seemingly contemplating on whether to flee from him, ignore him, or hex him into oblivion.

That’s when he noticed his beautiful, pale blue eyes.

* * *

"Are you just gonna continue standing there, gawking at me or what?"

He immediately looked away from the Gryffindor, blushing profusely. He then immediately turned full scarlet upon realizing that he is still holding on to the tall boy's arm.

"Sorry!", he apologized, suddenly letting go of the arm he has been clutching to for far too long.

Few seconds of silence has stretched between them, before the Gryffindor has decided to break the ice.

"You're asking directions as to which way it is to the Potions classroom, is that correct?"

The Gryffindor’s accent isn’t quite different from his.

_An American, then._

He nodded in affirmation, making sure not the make further eye contact with the Gryffindor.

"Follow me."

The Gryffindor didn't even wait for him as he immediately started walking towards the direction to where the Potions classroom probably is.

"I think it's the first time I’ve seen you around here...are you also a third year?", he asked the Gryffindor after he hurriedly followed him.

The Gryffindor stayed quiet. 

"By the way, I'm Leonard Hofstadter...you are?"

"I'm not really into banal chit-chat, so I'd rather show you the way quietly, or would you rather prefer to find the potions classroom yourself?"

* * *

The walk towards the Potions classroom was both awkward and uneventful.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, at last they have reached the Potions classroom, with Leonard still have five minutes to spare.

"Thank you so much for helping me find the classroom", Leonard said to the Gryffindor.

"You're welcome."

"See you around..." _I guess._

"Cooper."

"Sorry?", Leonard looked back to the Gryffindor, his hand already on the doorknob of the classroom.

"My name is Cooper. Sheldon Cooper."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes (because it's never enough)
> 
> 1\. Although the original fic plot suggestion is with Sheldon being sorted to Slytherin , and Leonard a pureblood sorted to Hufflepuff, I can't help but be inclined to Sheldon being sorted to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin (a muggleborn Slytherin, which would be utterly problematic if you ask me, in an era were Death Eaters are still around). Sheldon might be irrationally scared of far too many things, but as to things that matters, I believe he is quite brave. I remembered this episode where he told Penny that if she really wanted to become an actress, she should drop all the distractions and chase her dreams wholeheartedly (loosely paraphrased, since I don't have an eidetic memory). Sheldon did just that with regards to his own dreams of becoming a scientist. And he bravely conquered his prejudices, mysophobia and stuff just for his friends, and especially for his wife, Amy. All his neuroses aside, I do think Sheldon can be quite brave when he needs to.
> 
> And also, they made him wear Gryffindor robes and apparel in the show (although I do think the showrunners are just being ironic).
> 
> 2\. If ever Sheldon and Leonard attended Hogwarts, they will be in the same year as with Harry Potter himself (as he was born in 1980, same with both Sheldon and Leonard). So Snape is still the Potions Master by this time.
> 
> 3\. This is a test idea. More like a character study for me. Dunno, I just need to get this story out so I can move on with my life lol.


End file.
